1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for removing a reflected light from an imaging device image, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for removing a reflected light caused by a windshield of a vehicle from an image photographed by a front camera disposed substantially near the windshield inside of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exterior light passes through a windshield and may be partially reflected from a dashboard and may be partially transmitted as a reflected ray. The incident light from the exterior of the vehicle that may be reflected from the dashboard may be visible on the windshield.
Additionally, an imaging device which photographs a front view of the vehicle through the windshield may be disposed substantially near the windshield inside the vehicle. Thus, the image photographed by the camera may display the reflected light when the reflected light is visible on the windshield. Furthermore, in a substantially sunny weather condition, objects in the photographed image may appear blurred due to the reflected light displayed in the photographed image.
When applying a corresponding photographed image to, for example, a lane recognition system, a recognition rate may decrease or an erroneous recognition may occur due to the reflected light.